


The Multiverse Theory

by jaywynd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywynd/pseuds/jaywynd
Summary: What if Harry Potter was happy?





	The Multiverse Theory

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry Dumbledore is so OOC i couldn't figure out a way to write this without changing his entire personality from conniving-snake to genuinely-cares-about-people

Dumbledore, overlooking the charred ruins of a once-grand house, accompanied by his deputy headmaster and his favourite groundskeeper, decided to make the first rational decision of his life.

“We’ll have to examine the problem from all sides,” he told them, ignoring the sniffling bundle nestled in Hagrid’s giant arms. “Consider all the suspects. Eliminate them via  Veritaserum in trial. Who was the Potter’s secret keeper? We kept records for the Order, because, you know, I’m a nutcase, but I’m an organized nutcase.”

McGonagall cleared her throat. “Pettigrew, I think,” she said, voice soft and eyes locked on the blackened wood scattered in the street. Godric’s Hollow is clear, now, it wasn’t hours ago, filled with wizards and witches desperate to tame the flames licking the house and to save the screaming child on the top floor. 

Dumbledore reached up and rested his hand gently on her elbow.

“We’ll have to consider Sirius Black as next of kin. As godfather, he’s more qualified than anyone to raise their child.” Dumbledore met Hagrid’s twinkling beetle-eyes. “There must have been a reason none of them chose other family.”

And, baby Harry, one-year-old and newly orphaned, gurgled happily.

 

\- 11 years later -

 

Harry smiles at his godfather, pictures of his parents tucked in between his potions textbook and his Quidditch magazines in his trunk. His snowy owl hoots softly in her cage, fixing her surroundings with bright yellow eyes. Sirius ruffles his hair affectionately, looking around the platform for the train. 

“I’m glad I didn’t get carted off to some estranged sister of my mother’s only to be abused for years to come,” he stops walking, somehow needing to tell Sirius this, make him understand the magnitude of his gratefulness. “Dumbledore made the rational, adult, informed decision, especially considering I’m almost in no way connected to him.”

Sirius looks at him funny. “You’ve got a weird head, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the beginning of the Shading J.K. Rowling series


End file.
